


Seeing Truth

by sassy_cat



Series: The King's Man [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: 'the banality of evil' -- Severus realizes his foolish mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Content contains references to torture. Also, a huge thank you to [](http://goddess47.livejournal.com/profile)[goddess47](http://goddess47.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Severus rested against a wall marred by busted plaster, pressing into the shadows made him feel less vulnerable. He watched the other Death Eaters shuffle in place as they waited for the Dark Lord to arrive.

He shifted his weight and palmed his wand. Standing among vipers was dangerous, these louts would attack without provocation. He wouldn't make himself an easy target.

When he joined the cause, he thought he'd be part of something grand, something that would protect wizarding culture. He dreamt that he'd thrive among like-minded individuals; he'd find acceptance and respect. Spending most of his time avoiding the Dark Lord's rage was not what he'd expected.  
  
At night when he tried to sleep, a recurring fear haunted him; it was like a strumming beat that he couldn't escape. He knew the root of his fear; he suspected the recent changes in the Dark Lord's behaviour were his fault.

He'd shared a partial prophecy with his Master. While spying on the old man, he'd heard a woman's unsettling voice and thought her ramblings were useless drivel. Severus never imagined his Lord would place value in the jabbering of an unproven Seer.

He'd hoped to gain favour by bringing new information and he had. But, after his report, the Dark Lord changed. His Master became more aggressive, more violent. Each meeting brought more torture, more killing, and more fear.

Unlike others, who found the change exciting, Severus realised this new life was tedious. How many times could he watch the Dark Lord send curses at Selwyn or Rowle before his mind started to wander?

Severus knew now that he'd calculated wrong. His choice to pledge his loyalty to the Dark Lord had been rash. The Dark Lord's temper flared without warning and his grasp on reality was unravelling.

Severus was certain he was living the life of a fool. He sneered at the men standing with him. Their apprehension was obvious, even the well-favoured Malfoy heir was standing stiff with fear. Any respect that he'd once held for Lucius met a quick end when the man sobbed under the Dark Lord's wand.

Severus learned to suffer in silence as a child. Experiencing service to their Lord would teach them the same. Did they have no idea the joy their Master gained from their screams?

The Dark Lord entered the room and sat on his throne-like chair. Severus paused his wandering thoughts and focused his attention on his Master. "Tonight, we raid the Bones manor. I want all the Blood-Traitors dead. Their line ends. See to it that Edgar Bones is aware of all he's lost before he passes."

The Death Eaters heard the unspoken in their orders. If they failed, their punishment would be severe. Severus didn't have a stomach for killing, but he knew that he'd have to find a way to appear obedient. He took note of whom was in the raiding party.

Plenty of those present were enthusiastic about cleansing society of Blood-Traitors. That would make any of his clandestine behaviour go unnoticed. Severus steeled himself for unpleasantness and took hold of their Portkey.

Their arrival at Bones Manor went unnoticed by the inhabitants. Severus wondered whether the family was arrogant or foolhardy. Edgar Bones had made his views on blood purity known in the Wizengamot. The Dark Lord had ears everywhere; retaliation was certain.

As one, they attacked, forcing the wards to crumble. Dark smoke rose to fill the air as curses landed, bringing walls crashing down. Severus frowned; the Carrows were going Bombarda mad again. Why couldn't they understand explosions increased the chance of injury for _their_ side?

He pulled away from the group and slipped upstairs. If he could find the family, he might be able to help them hide or at least save them from torture. He heard cries from downstairs and shivered. Someone had tried to defend the home.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted Rabastan who'd followed him, opening a bedroom door. Severus shuddered. Whoever Rabastan had found would soon wish for death. He turned the corner and entered a small room that looked to be a makeshift nursery.

Damn and blast. A baby bundled in pink was sleeping soundly, as if her world wasn't going to ruin. If anyone found her, a ritual would be her future, and he refused to give the child such a fate.

He was careful not to wake her as he lifted her and hid her inside his robes. Returning to the hallway, he heard muffled sobs from the room Rabastan had entered.

He had little time to decide what to do with the baby. Spotting an airing cupboard, he placed the baby among blankets and cast a Disillusionment Charm over her.

Cracks of Apparition told him the Aurors had arrived. He rushed downstairs and towards the front lawn, hoping he could escape unseen. He heard his fellow Death Eaters Disapparating, but before he could make it outside, he ran into his sometimes lover Kingsley.

The man was not happy. "Snape," he growled.

"Shacklebolt," he answered, his voice harsh.

Kingsley grabbed him rough by the arm, pulling him close as he whispered, "Do you know anything?"

Severus's heart was pounding. He wanted to leave, but he had to tell Kingsley about the baby. "Upstairs airing cupboard. You'll find your co-worker's charge under a Disillusionment Charm."

Kingsley sagged with relief. "Thank you, Severus. You've done the Light a kindness."

Severus frowned. He didn't want to compound his mistakes but that had nothing to do with serving the Light. "If you could punch me, I'd consider that payment enough. I'll need an excuse for returning late."

Kingsley didn't hesitate as he hit Severus in the nose. "Good enough?" He flashed Severus a toothy smile that under other circumstances would have been charming.

Severus glared and gave him a stiff nod. He had to return to the Dark Lord's side and be home before his Master learned a tiny Bones still lived.  



End file.
